sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ixiolite-Ta (Aptos)
Ixiolite-Ta is an Ixiolite type gem, differentiated by the composition being a dioxide of Tantalum. Appearance Ixiolite-Ta has the same basic appearance of all Ixiolites, including the Pale grey skin, short black boots, and dark grey pants separated from a silver long-sleeve shirt by a black belt with a diamond authority symbol on it. He has the same short blonde hair of all ixiolites, and the same sharp metallic blue eyes. However, he also has several qualities unique to his composition. His hair is styled to the left in the front, and he has his black gem on his right shoulderblade. The gemstone is surrounded by a rusty grey circle, which then extends in a wide parabola to the opposite shoulder, as well as a curve into the center of the chest. He likewise has a black cape like cloth, that he wears as a typical cape. Personality Ixiolite-Mn maintains the expected demeanor of his caste, wherein he has an adaotable and low will personality, keeping to the instructions that his master gives to him. However, he also has more of a unique personality when it is allowed, liking the simple pleasures and rush that comes from exercise and action. He appreciates a feeling of control, though he seldom gets to recieve that feeling. Ixiolite does his best to make the most out of his time, either doing something he finds fun or accomplishing some, trying not to waste time. He values his friendships and loyalty highly, and emotional honesty is an ideal he enjoys as well. Natural Abilities Ixiolite-Ta can fuse with Ixiolite-Mn (Aptos) and Ixiolite-Nm (Aptos) to form Coltan (Aptos) *Ixiolite-Ta has the normal abilities of a gem, but due to lack of efficiency and normally having other gems to do such acts, he refrains from most of such powers. *'Club Proficiency': He is capable of summoning a club from his gem, and is skilled in both using it in combat and in his career, being able to use it as a melee blunt object, or a level for making adjustments, or as a stand for an object to rest on. **'Assumed Infinite Length': Ixiolite has the potential for a higher threshold of magic with reference to his club, granting it the quality of infinite length...in a pocket dimension that has ultimately little influence on normal reality. However, the club's radius nevertheless functions as infinite when Ixiolite uses it, allowing for torque to be massively increased when used as a lever, air friction to be reduced, and charge passing through it to generate an electric field proportional to the distance from the center of mass rather than the square of the distance, among other small effects. This does require the use of most of his tactile telekniesis to maintain appropriate control, so that ability is weakened while this is in use. *'Ixiolite Sensitivity': As a servant, Ixiolites were granted with higher rates of detection and observance. This allows them to quickly do measurements, estimates, calculations, and motion observance. This is also used in serval communication, as Ixiolites are fluent in a trinary one-hand sign language, so that they may speak to one another without annoying the more important gems. Unique Abilities *'Minor Tactile Telekinesis': Ixiolite-Ta can apply a limited telekinetic field to objects he is in contact with. This takes visible form in an aura of a plethora of images of his hands across the surface of the object. These can apply a force across the object, allowing only a mild grip on a surface by Ixiolite to allow for a full super-strength level control of the object. This does have limitations though, in that it does not work very successfully on gems, and can not be used to dissassemble objects, and the strength limit is still present. *Willpower Atunement: Ixiolite can fix themselves to a specific gem or gems, allowing them to carefully follow instructions without putting hardly any focus into the details, the actions simply coming naturally. This similarly works with mild thought processes and emotional responses, allowing for them to think and feel similar to how that gem had instructed them, though this is generally much weaker. **Psychic Vulnerability: Ixiolite is particularly vulnerable to psychic and otherwise mind based abilities. This allows for more thorough influence from a master, or for more easily empathized or telepathically read mind. This is derived from the will attunement, so this can be increased and decreased according to their masters instructions. Relationships WIP (Though they are rather fond of soldier gems) Gemology *Ixiolite-Ta is a gem composed of the chemical formula Ta4O8, with an orthorhombic crystal structure. Trivia *Ironically, as a basic Ixiolite they have more personality and as many powers as when they are fused. *Due to their basic crystal structure and formula, they have great differences between different types of Ixiolites in personality and power, so they are commonly found to be fused to reduce individuality and rejection of order. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters